


cuz i wanna

by momorikos (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, himuro wants the d, more like attempted dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/momorikos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that time they did it in the bathroom.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"How are your knees?" he asks, curiosity edged with a hard edge of anticipation at Taiga's shaky inhale.<br/>"How do you think?"</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	cuz i wanna

**Author's Note:**

> i. i. i was trying to write something w/ dirty talk since that's the one kink i can write and not end up blushing about it and i just. _i just_. puts head in hands.  
>  title from that one arctic monkeys song [you know which one it is](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PyoxMSEHYI).

"You smell nice," Tatsuya whispers; he presses his palms to Taiga's hips, strokes along the bites he left there. He smiles at the way the younger tenses when he presses his lips to the back of his neck. "You'd think you don't trust me," he says innocently. He thumbs along his hipbones, strokes back up when Taiga exhales slowly. Tatsuya kisses his shoulder. "How are your knees?" he asks, curiosity edged with a hard edge of anticipation at Taiga's shaky inhale.

"How do you think?"

Tatsuya presses his hands along the edge of Taiga's towel, hooks his fingertips inside the hem and hides his smile from the reflection Taiga's glaring at. "You look good kneeling," Tatsuya says sweetly. Taiga flushes, the color on his cheeks barely distinguishable from the flush already lingering from shower steam. He traces a finger up the redhead's sides. "You enjoyed it, didn't you, Taiga?" He leans up, watches the flustered twitch of Taiga's mouth, the nervous flick of his tongue to wet his lips, and Tatsuya smiles. " _I_ did." He presses his lips to Taiga's shoulder and reaches a hand up to pinch a nipple. Tatsuya hums, content with the way Taiga shudders under his touch and makes an absent, soft keening sound.

"What was it like, Taiga," he murmurs, a smirk quirking along the edges of his lips, "to have my cock in your mouth?"

" _Tatsu_ ," Taiga's voice is tight, half a moan and half a whimper; he meets the older teen's half-lidded gaze in the mirror and Tatsuya watches, intent. He waits until Taiga nods, closes his eyes, and murmurs, soft enough to almost be drowned out by the click of the air conditioning, "It felt... good."

"Tell me," Tatsuya breathes, aware of the heat curling up his thighs and making his breath hitch. He rolls Taiga's nipple between his fingertips and presses his fingers past the redhead's towel with his other hand. He wraps a hand around Taiga's half-hard cock, rubs his thumb roughly over the head, and inhales sharply when Taiga  _moans_. "Taiga," he murmurs, tightening his hold on the younger's dick, "Taiga, tell me."

"I--" Taiga shudders, rolls his hips forward into Tatsuya's hand, and a soft, shivery groan falls in between his sharp breaths. "You were too gentle," he murmurs, words quiet and conspiratorial. He meets Tatsuya's gaze in the mirror, "I wanted you to fuck me."

Tatsuya smiles. "We'll do that later," he promises, voice sweet and eyes narrowed. He pulls at the edge of Taiga's towel, runs a finger down the length of the redhead's dick, and bites another mark along Taiga's shoulder. "Right now," he hums and lets go of the other teen's cock with one last squeeze. He kisses down Taiga's side, lingers and tongues a messy kiss to his hipbone, and looks up at the younger, eyes gleaming and voice breathy when he breathes against his thigh, "I want to taste you."

He shifts, too aware of the insistent press of his own erection against the zipper of his jeans, but he likes the feel of the back of Taiga's thighs beneath his palms. Tatsuya leans forward, presses his lips to Taiga's knee, and slides his hands up to the redhead's ass and squeezes. "Taiga," he murmurs, "spread your legs." He hears the other reaching out, struggling to wrap his hands along the edges of the sink and widens his stance. His legs shake.

"Tatsuya--"

"Tell me what you want."

Taiga groans, reaches down to run his hand through Tatsuya's hair--to push the bangs away from his eye--and the black-haired teen feels his breath catch at the soft look Taiga gives him. "Taiga," he leans into the touch, makes a soft noise when Taiga pulls gently, "tell me," he says, words nearly a whimper when Taiga takes his hand away, curls his fingers along white porcelain again. He can still feel the redhead's eyes on his face.

"Touch yourself."

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you--"

" _Tatsu_ ," Taiga growls and the black-haired teen feels his breath catch. He slides his palms down, cradles the back of Taiga's thighs for a second, waiting for hesitation, a different order, but Taiga stares down at him, eyes narrowed and intent. Tatsuya unzips carefully, presses his heel against the base of his dick, and hisses to hold back the moan building along the back of his throat. Just knowing Taiga is watching him--he makes a strangled noise as he pushes his jeans down his thighs and looks up at Taiga with half-lidded eyes, waiting for a comment on his lack of underwear. Taiga only stares. "Slowly," he murmurs, voice still low and rough.

Tatsuya's breath hitches--he touches himself slowly, keeps his strokes firm, rubs over his cockhead--and he looks up under his eyelashes to watch Taiga's expression flicker from concentrated to desperate in rapid flash shifts. He leans back, feels cold porcelain against the back of his head, and moans, loud and breathy as he touches his fingers to his balls. "Taiga," he whimpers, thighs shaking and heat twisting his stomach into knots. He closes his eyes and imagines the younger's hands in his hair again when he groans, "Taiga--"

"I still want you to fuck me," Taiga rumbles, abrupt, his voice shakes with half-forgotten embarrassment. "Hard," the word is sharp, laced with an undertone of a command, and Tatsuya's eyes snap open. Taiga watches him with half-lidded eyes, his face red, and Tatsuya can hear the catch in his breath when Taiga starts again, "I want you to make me come with just your cock, Tatsu," the words fall out in a rush and Taiga shuts his eyes, looks away; "Tatsu--" he puts one hand on Taiga's hip. " _Fuck_ ," Taiga chokes out in English, " _please_."

He tongues along the head of Taiga's cock, hums in approval when he sees the way the younger's hips twitch. "Oh, god," he fists a hand in Tatsuya's hair and the black-haired teen moans, muffled, and let's Taiga push into his mouth. He squeezes his cock and holds onto tight to Taiga's hip. " _Tatsuya_."

Tatsuya attempts to nod and hums around Taiga's cock, already aware of how close the redhead is from the fast, steady litany of Tatsuya's name rolling off his tongue. He wants to ask Taiga to tell him what he wants--if he wants Tatsuya to push him against a wall and fuck him while he's still boneless from coming down Tatsuya's throat; if he wants Tatsuya to work him open slowly, fuck him with only his fingers until Taiga can say nothing but his name. He moans, pulls back on Taiga's dick, moves his hand from the redhead's hip to thumb at his balls while he runs the tip of his tongue over Taiga's slit.

"Tatsuya," Taiga exhales sharply, "Tatsuya I'm going to--"

Tatsuya kisses the head of Taiga's cock and looks up at him, lashes lowered, and lips curved up in a smirk, "It's okay, Taiga," he whispers, breathless in the wake of his own orgasm cresting closer, and closes his eyes just before Taiga comes.

He moans, the sound breathy and high, and his own orgasm rolls through him--sharp and abrupt--when he tastes Taiga's cum on his lips.


End file.
